Gods and Ancients
by anelawilliams
Summary: Three warriors on a mission in the real world are taken from reality by Apollo. In order to get back home they have to save Troy from a great war.
1. Prolouge

_**Introduction**_

_It was rainy and cold, the light had vanished. I was standing in front of a horde of men, all looking at me with a sense of lust in their eyes. I was soaked down to the bone, my hands tied behind my back. I could see the sea behind the men, and as lightning lit up the sky, I saw the most awesome structure in front of me up the shoreline._

_I didn't know how I had gotten there, or what was happening, all I knew was that I was in trouble, and Dravin was nowhere to be found. He had left me, and I was left to these men. As one man grabbed me, forcing a sword to my throat and drawing blood, a loud screeching noise entered my ears, causing me to scream._

**!**

I shot up in my bed, screaming, quickly grabbing my throat where the sword was. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, taking my hands away from my throat and slamming one of them down on my alarm clock. A laughter hit my ears, and I cracked open my eyes to see Dravin, my best friend laughing at me. He shook his head, causing his shoulder-length black hair to fly into his face, "Zollo, that was an impressive display!" His face suddenly went white though, and his emerald eyes showed fear, "Zollo, what happened?"

I shook my head, confused, "What are you talking…" I stopped dead as I saw my hands. Both were covered in blood, and my white sheets were blood red as well. Dravin quickly ran over to me, grabbing me and carrying me into the next room.

He kicked the bed in there, "Darcie, get up now!" My friend Darcie moaned as she rolled in her bed and finally sat up, her long blond hair a tousled mess. Her crystal blue eyes went wide at the sight of me. She wasted no time as she grabbed the phone by her bed and dialed 911.

"Dravin…" I whispered, afraid of what was going on, "Dravin, what is…"

"Shush, save your breath, we'll get you an ambulance and get you to the hospital." Dravin mumbled, smiling down at me as best as he could. With that sight and words in my mind, echoing, my eyes closed and I lost consciousness.

I awoke to the voices of Dravin and Darcie. "What are you saying, Doctor?" Darcie mumbled.

"I'm sorry Darcie, but I don't understand how Zollo got this way. We really can't explain any of the wounds Zollo has. All we can tell you is that she has lost more blood than she should have." I heard our doctor's voice.

"But what can we do, doc?" Dravin's pained voice hit my ears, "What can I do to help her?"

"Pray, Dravin, you can pray," the doctor mumbled. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards my bed, and the doctor smiled, "Zollo, I am glad you have regained consciousness."

I blinked my eyes, feeling around my throat, and then frowned. Bandages were around my neck, and now that I was awake enough, I noticed my hands were wrapped in them as well. I moaned, "By Apollo! What the Hell is going on here?"

Dravin came over and wiped my caramel hair out of my face, "Zollo, when I saw you this morning, your sheets were blood red and you were badly bleeding at your throat and hands." He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "What happened, Zollo?"

I blinked my eyes, remembering the dream. I shivered and answered quietly, "I had a dream, Dravin. I was held at sword point. They drew blood." I looked up at him, seeing my reflection in his eyes. My golden eyes held fear, "I don't understand, Dravin. How could my mind make it real?"

Dravin grabbed me and held me close, "Everything is going to be fine, Zollo, don't worry. I will keep you safe."

Darcie looked at the doctor, "Can we take her out of here?" The doctor nodded, but said nothing as he stared into my eyes. Darcie then turned to look at me, "Zollo, how about we get back to the house, eh? What do you say to that? We can get back to natural life."

I nodded, "Yeah, Darcie, that sounds wonderful." I then sighed, "What is happening to me, really?"

**!**

I sat down at the table, sighing. Our "natural life" as Darcie called it consisted of bounty hunting for the military. The doctor we had gone to was a military friend of ours, everything was free of charge.

"Hey Zollo!" I heard Darcie yell from the living room.

"What?" I screamed back at her and then hissed as it hurt my throat.

She poked her head into the room, "Sorry to disturb you, but where is Dravin?"

I pointed at the game room, "In there, why? Do we have another phone call?"

Darcie walked right past me, into the game room, lowering her voice in hopes that I wouldn't hear her. "Dravin, the head man is on the phone."

I grabbed the phone from the receiver beside me, listening in. "Raven, how is Zo doing? I heard about the incident."

"She is recovering, why?" I heard Dravin's voice.

"Is she healthy enough to go on another mission?" I smirked as I heard the president.

"It depends on the mission, sir," Dravin mumbled, his voice holding emotions in it.

"We have a crisis on our hands. Dravin, I need your group to infiltrate an underground base and destroy it, along with the madmen running it."

I hung up the phone, knowing that Dravin had already figured out that I was listening. Two minutes later, Dravin came walking into the room, hefting the phone from one hand to the other, "Zollo, are you ready for it?"

I stood up, staring him straight in the eyes, "When haven't I been?" I nodded, "Let's do this!"

"Zollo, are you sure? We are being sent to destroy Kraven. Do you have what it takes?" Darcie nodded.

I took a step back. Kraven, my hometown, my sanctuary underground. Yes, I admit, before Dravin got to me, I was nothing like I was today. But that was seventeen years ago. The raid they did killed me.

They had figured a way to bring me back to life, but had never been able to fully bring my memory back to me. I had been transferred to their side, under Dravin's care, and care for me he did. He made sure that I was safe, that I followed orders, and that my body didn't overheat like others had. Something with my body had changed. I was constantly needing to cool down, by means of ice, freezing water, or cold air, it didn't matter, just as long as I stayed at a certain temperature.

Dravin had fixed that for me. I no longer needed to cool down. He had saved me so many times before, but whenever someone brought up Kraven, the fabled and dreaded Kraven, something inside of me snapped. I could only remember tiny bits and pieces, but I knew one thing for certain. That one thing was that Kraven was not the place I wanted to go back to.

I finally nodded, sweat dropping down from my face, "Dravin, I will go anywhere they want me to."

Dravin walked over to me, grabbing my heard with both his hands, kissing my forehead, "Good girl, I knew you would be strong enough."

I nodded, "Yeah."

Dravin smiled at me and shook his head, "Let's see about those bandages, what do you say?"

I sighed, "Yeah, let's get these things off of me, they are starting to bother me in a way that could kill me."

Dravin shook his head as he started to undo the bandages around my neck. As he did this, I stood perfectly still, closing my eyes and hoping that the memories would not return. "Done," Dravin's voice filled my ears two minutes later.

As I opened them, a mirror appeared in front of my face. My eyes went wide as I saw that there were no scars or anything, "By Apollo!"

Darcie's voice caught my attention, "Yeah, that reminds me, for all these years that you have been with us, not once have you believed in God, and you keep chanting Apollo, the Greek god's, name. Why is that?"

I blinked my eyes, memories washing back. I grabbed my head, remembering the feel of a steel rod slamming into my body, hearing the name Hades screamed into my ears constantly.

I fell to my knees, "He was my only savior in that Hell hole!" I then glared up at Darcie, "They tortured me, put me in the darkness, and for what? Just so I would call his name instead of Apollo's!" I slammed my fists into the ground, shattering the tiles below me, "I will not call out his name, ever!"

Dravin grabbed me and held me strongly, "I tried desperately to block out those memories, Zollo, but it seems they continue to come back to haunt you. But right now we need to get this mission over with."

I pulled away from him looking away, "Yeah, let's get this thing done."

**!**

_I slammed into the ground, darkness consuming and packing in around me. "Call his name! Say his name, Zollo, and then we can stop!"_

_As I felt a metal rod slam into my back, I screamed, pain riddling my body, "Apollo! Please spare me!"_

"_Yell his name! Call Hades' name!" I looked in front of me, and in the darkness, I could make out a man's frame. He grabbed my face, pulling me close, letting me see exactly who it was. His golden eyes held anger in them, and his face held a frown, "I can't believe my own daughter would call that god's name!"_

"_I shall only call his name!" I screamed as my father threw me down onto the ground once again. "Apollo has shown me the light here, and I shall make sure that I stay loyal!"_

"_Oh, yes, Musica!" My father snarled as he beat me once again with the steel rod, "Who could forget your wonderful Musica?"_

"_Father, please, just let me believe who I want to believe. I want to be an individual!" I screamed, tears in my eyes at the pain._

_My father stopped hitting me as the door to the room we were in blew open. Two men stood there looking at the scene before them. One man took a step forward, but froze mid-stride as my father slammed the steel rod into my head. The man aimed a gun at us, "Stop what you are doing!"_

_I screamed in pain as my father continued to beat me with the rod, "No! Stop! I did nothing wrong!"_

"_I said stop!" The man screamed at my father, "If you do not cease you attempts, I will shoot!"_

_My father smirked and laughed evilly, "Shoot then, I dare you to, bounty hunter!" The man shot his gun at my father, who in turn grabbed me and used me as a shield._

_As the bullets hit my, I pulled away from my father, slamming into the ground. As my father fell to the ground, dead, as well, the man came over to me, checking to see if I was dead. He turned to his companion, "We have to get her out of here."_

"_Dravin, she isn't going to make it!" His companion yelled as I coughed up blood._

"_She is the first one that has survived bullets, Darcie!" The man yelled, picking me up effortlessly and carrying me towards the light._

"_By Apollo," I whispered and then winced, awaiting the hit from a steel rod. It never came, and I fell into the blackness of oblivion._

**!**

"Okay, now listen up," I was brought back to reality as Dravin's voice hit my ears. I looked around and saw we were sitting in a vehicle. "All we are to do is to shut down their security systems and get to Corvin…" He looked at me and then continued on, "Kill him and get out of there, understood?"

I nodded, knowing that I had turned white, "GTR, Dravin, I understand."

As we got out of the vehicle, both Darcie and Dravin turned to me. "Hey Zollo, get us in there. You know this place as well as the back of your hand."

I looked at Dravin with a sense of emptiness. It had been seventeen years since I had been here, and my memory of how to get in was gone. He nodded, "I'll get us in, Darcie."

Two hours later, we were walking the streets of Kraven, listening to the silence around us. A sound hit my ears, echoing through my brain, triggering memories of pain and torture. I couldn't take the sound, I ran toward it. "Zollo! What are you doing?"

"Can't talk now!" I yelled back as I ran towards a building. I kicked open a door, freezing at the sight before my eyes. A man with buzzed gray hair was holding a steel rod above his head, swinging it down onto another man that looked around twenty. His hair was golden and long. I screamed, catching the attention of the other man, "Stop it! Cease your acts now!"

I froze as I saw who the men were. The man with the rod glared at me, "Zollo, is that you?" He snarled, "We thought you were dead!"

"Corvin, I should have figured it would have been you!" I snarled, frozen in my place as I examined the other man.

Dravin and Darcie appeared behind me, and Dravin spoke up, "Wonderful job, Zo, you have found our target!"

I held my hand out, "Don't hurt the other man." I took a step forward, only to have Corvin slam the steel rod into my arm. I turned to him, fazed but not really, "Get out of my way, Corvin, if you wish to live longer."

As Dravin and Darcie grabbed Corvin, I knelt down in front of the other man, looking into his deep colored crystal blue eyes. I bowed my head, "How? Why? Why did you let yourself be captured like this?" I shook my head, "You know they are all Hades…" I shivered at the name, "believers."

He smiled at me, putting his hand on my cheek, "Zollorius, my sweet and faithful Zollorius. You have proven your worth to me."

I cried freely, burying my face into his chest, "Musica, how could you do this to yourself? How could you bare the pain?"

Dravin turned to me, but Musica held his hand out, "Let her be for now, Dravin. She needs time to adjust."

"Who are you to her?" Dravin asked, "Her father was killed in the last raid that we did."

"I am her guardian," Musica smiled as I looked up at him, "I am Musica, hated down in these depths more than anywhere."

"Musica?" Darcie asked, "I have heard Zollo state that name a few times when she refers to Apollo, but does that mean you are the one who got her started on Apollo in the first place?"

"Got her started?" Musica laughed.

"Darcie, Musica _is_ Apollo himself," Dravin stated, smiling at me as I turned to him.

"Yes, it seems you have known," Musica smiled at Dravin.

"I have helped Zollo through all her problems, I should know about you," Dravin countered, smiling still.

Musica nodded, standing up and pulling me with him, "Yes, and right now you are needed in time."

I looked at him, not really knowing what he was saying. He nodded at me and touched my throat where the gashes had been, "You know what you must face, Zollo."

My eyes went wide, "Alone? Must it be that way?"

Dravin shook his head, coming to stand beside me, "She is not going alone! I will not let her out of my sight!"

Musica smiled, disappearing, "We shall see, we shall see."

Darcie screamed in fright as all three of us disappeared from Kraven. I looked around, sighing at the sights around me. It was the place I had always retreated to when I lived in Kraven. It was my real sanctuary, Apollo's realm.

I smiled a true smile as I saw Apollo's horses grazing, "Nothing has changed, nothing."

Apollo appeared in front of us, his crystal blue eyes shining, "You each have a mission of great importance." He turned to Dravin and Darcie, "I entrust you with aiding the Trojans. You must stop the prince, Paris, from seeing Queen Helen. He must not lay eyes on her."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Dravin asked, "They won't trust us!"

Apollo handed him a silver arrow, "Give this to Priam in front of the court. They will believe you then." He then patted him on the back, "Tell them you are my warrior and Darcie is one of my favored mortals." He then whispered, "Oh, and before you leave, I would like to thank you for watching over my daughter."

I spun in my place, turning away from Apollo's horses. Dravin beat me to the punch, though, "What?" His eyes were wide as he looked at me, "But she had a father! I killed her father in our raid!"

"You killed the man who wanted to be her father," Apollo sighed, looking at me, "It seems he never told you that he had found you."

I fell on my ass, shocked, "So the truth comes out!" I pointed at him, "That is why it was so easy for me to be brought back to life. That is the whole reason I was beaten!"

Apollo sighed once again, "Yes, it is true. Kraven residents knew you to be my daughter, from the markings on your back."

I froze in my place, fear rising in my heart. I had told no one about those marking, the markings that had started my beatings. Darcie, who had been silent this whole time, looked at me, "You have markings on your back?"

"Only believers," Apollo nodded, "If you don't believe in the gods, you cannot see them."

He then handed Darcie a vile, "Pour this into her wine, Darcie. She will instantly fall asleep."

I shook my head, "What am I to do?"

"You are to stay here, my daughter, for now. For I have a different job for you. You will play a big role in the war to come," Apollo smiled at me.

Darcie looked saddened, "Zollo has to stay here? She can't come with us? We actually have to leave her here, alone?"

I smiled a fake smile, "Relax, Darcie, I will be fine. We will see each other once again, I promise you."

Dravin shook his head, "Why is it that I do not believe that your smile is truly how you feel?"

Apollo nodded once more at Dravin and Darcie, "Brace yourselves, warriors, this transfer might be a bit much."

Dravin came over to me, putting his hand on my cheek, "Be careful, Zollo, I won't be there for you. You will be on your own."

I smiled a true smile at him, putting my hand over his, "You be careful, sir, I won't be there to protect _you!"_

_As he opened his mouth to answer me, he disappeared in a fine mist along with Darcie. I looked at Apollo, "Where have you taken them? They are not like me, Apollo! They did not live a life like this!"_

_Apollo directed me to a pool of water, "Watch, and you shall see." He touched the pool with his index finger. The pool rippled before a picture appeared._

_I watched as Dravin and Darcie appeared in a room with many people._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Darcie screamed as Dravin grabbed her as to make sure she didn't fall. A man stood up from the front of the room, "Who are you, lower gods and goddesses hoping to gain praise here?"

Dravin shook his head, showing the man the silver arrow, "We were sent by Apollo." He bowed, "I am named Dravin, one of Apollo's warriors." He then turned to Darcie, "And this is Darcie, one of Apollo's favored mortals."

A younger man stood up. He had longer blackish hair and beautiful blue eyes. He smiled, "Father, let us listen to them."

Darcie came forward, smiling at all three men that were standing in front of them, "My guardian and I were sent here to stop a terrible fate."

The oldest of the three whisked his hand to the side, "The court is dismissed."

Every other man stood up and left the room, leaving the three with Darcie and Dravin. The younger man came forward, "Who are you?"

"We have already told you," Darcie sighed, rolling her eyes. She shook her head, "And who may you be?"

"I am Paris, prince of Troy!" He stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Darcie shook her head, "That makes no difference, prince!"

'_Dravin, say that Darcie is a princess of a foreign land. Tell them that you are her warrior as well as her guardian._' Dravin froze in his place as he heard Apollo's voice echoing.

Dravin cleared his throat, "My charge here, Princess Darcie, is princess of a foreign land called…" He cleared his throat once again, thinking of a place to name.

Darcie smirked at his loss of words. She shook her head, "I am princess of a land called…" She chewed on the bottom of her lip, "I am princess of a land called," she then smiled, "New Zealand."

Dravin moaned quietly as Paris stared at her, "And this is how your women dress in your land?"

Darcie looked down at herself, laughing as she saw she was still wearing her uniform from their raid, "Oh, yes, some women wear this."

Dravin watched as both walked out of the room. He laughed, "It seems she is at it again!"

The third man shook his head, chuckling lightly, "It seems my brother is once again trying to seduce women."

"He will not succeed this time, I am afraid," Dravin shook his head, "King Priam, we were sent here to stop your son from bringing Queen Helen back here. If he succeeds and we fail, Troy will be no more. Such a war will take place that there shall be nothing of Troy left!"

Priam smiled at Dravin, "Young man, do what you have to do for the sake of Troy. If Apollo has sent you here, then it must be true." He nodded at the other man standing with him, "Hector will show you to where you shall be staying. You may then find your princess and come to dinner."

Hector smiled at Dravin, "So you are a warrior as well?"

Dravin nodded, "Yes, I am quite the warrior of my land." He then frowned, "But my other companion that was with us seems to have been left behind."

'_She has a different purpose in this time, Dravin, remember that._' Apollo's voice flittered through the room, causing Dravin to shake his head.

"I will never get used to that!" He sighed, following Hector to his room.

Hector opened the door to show a brilliant room, "This shall be your room, warrior. Your princess' room shall be right across the hall."

Dravin chuckled and shook his head, "My name is Dravin, you can just call me that if you want."

Hector smiled as Dravin put out his hand. He took it with certainty, "Well, Dravin, I can see that this will be quite a relationship we will forge."

Dravin nodded, "I hope the relationship earns me respect in this world." He then smiled, "So friends we shall be!"

"More like brothers," Darcie's voice was heard behind them.

Dravin turned around and couldn't contain his laughter. Darcie was standing there, holding Paris in a headlock. He shook his head, "Oh the lives we lead!"

Darcie let Paris go, looking innocent, "What?" She held up her hands, "I can't help it!"

"My princess, are you ready for dinner?" Dravin asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Darcie smirked as she looked at Paris. Dravin knew that her smirk was devious, but decided not to tell the two unsuspecting mortals beside them. She then nodded, "Yes, I am very ready for dinner." She then whispered to Dravin, "How in the hell can we speak their language?"

"Ask Apollo that question sometime, why don't you, _my princess_!" Dravin chuckled as they both followed Hector and Paris back to the dining hall.

"Hey, it wasn't my grand idea to be labeled a princess, you know!" Darcie almost growled, "You know I hate the way they act!"

Dravin shrugged, "We'll just say it is different in our land." He then smiled once again, "Hey, use this to your advantage! Scope out the area, just in case Apollo's plan doesn't work. We can find a way to fortify the walls to help them in their time of need!"

"Are you so sure that this will work? Will I be able to do what Apollo asks of me?" Darcie asked.

**!**

That night, Darcie moaned as she laid down in bed, "What have I gotten myself into? Apollo, why have you done this to us? Why have you broken up our team?"

'_You will save hundreds of lives if you succeed, Darcie.'_

Darcie sighed, "Yes, but for what cost? I am no princess, Apollo, and Dravin is not a warrior of this time. How are we to survive in this war that is to come?"

'_That is where my daughter fits in, Darcie. She shall be there if you need her. I am training her as a warrior just so she will be able to protect both of you if the time arises.'_ Apollo's voice echoed in her mind.

The door slammed open to show Dravin standing there, a grim face on, "Darcie, we've got trouble."

"What is it?" Darcie asked.

Dravin shook his head, "Darcie, of all the stupid things!" He threw a blue dress at her, "You are to wear this tomorrow." At Darcie's glare, Dravin shrugged, "Paris handed it to me and told me to give it to you."

Darcie pointed at it in disgust, "There is no way in all the world that you will get me into the vile thing!" She then flinched, "Did it just move?" She screamed, "It moved! It is trying to take over me!" She shook her head, "Curse you Apollo!"

'_Watch who you curse, young one. For I will not be so nice the next time this happens._'

**!**

I sighed as my father turned back to me, "Zollo, you must be ready when the time arises!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, no pressure!" I threw my hands up, my two swords in them, "Just thousands of lives hanging on the balance!"

Apollo came at me, his sword held high, "Suppose you were like this in battle!"

I blocked his attack and quickly whipped around, bringing my swords up to his throat, "I defeat my enemies and continue my conversation with myself. Is that too hard to comprehend, _father?"_

_Apollo laughed heartily as I pulled away from him, smirking lightly, "Oh, I should have Ares spar against you. You are a natural with those!"_

"_And what of a bow? If I am to be your daughter than I sure as hell better be able to shoot one just as deadly as you!" I nodded, grabbing the golden bow that Apollo had put on my back at the beginning of our training._

_Apollo turned as he heard a voice. I blinked as I saw a man standing there. Apollo smiled, "Ah, Ares, my brother!"_

_I couldn't help the fact but to look shocked. Ares, the god of war, my uncle! He walked over to me, ruffling my hair, "Ah, so you are what the talk of Mount Olympus is about!"_

_I growled, pushing his hand off my head, "Don't mess with my hair!" I quickly unsheathed my swords and swiped them at him. He chuckled and spun away from me, quickly bringing a spear up to my throat. I snarled and pushed the spear away from my neck, "No!" I then swiped at him once again, only to end up in the same predicament._

_Ares nodded, "She is good, Apollo, but not quite good enough."_

"_So you want to help, is that what, brother?" Apollo smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and sitting in his throne. He spread his arms wide, "Be my guest. Be my guest."_

_Ares quickly spun towards me and lashed out with his spear. I spun away, bringing up my swords as he spear once again came at me. The spear bounced off the swords, giving me a chance to attack freely. I smirked and lunged in, bringing my swords up to his throat, "I win!"_

_Ares nodded at Apollo, "She is good. In the heat of battle, she shall be victorious."_

"_Even against Achilles?" Apollo asked._

"_Even against Achilles," Ares echoed my father._

_I looked at my father, "Achilles? Is that what I am to do, fight against Achilles?" I shook my head, "You cannot mean it!"_

"_I mean what I say, my daughter," Apollo answered me._

_I quickly spun around as I felt a strong presence. A woman was standing there, smiling at me like she had known me forever. "Ah, my niece! You look so beautiful!" She walked forward, giving me a good look at the bow across her back, "Even Aphrodite is jealous of you."_

"_Ah, beloved sister!" My father seemed overjoyed. I looked confused as he put a hand on my shoulder, "You have heard of Artemis, Zollo, I know you have."_

_My face showed my glee, "Oh, that is right! Apollo and Artemis are twins!" I ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her, "Then you are my closest aunt!"_

_Artemis smiled as she looked at my father, "Apollo, she most definitely has your charm!" She nodded, "She will be a hard one for Achilles to resist! A fine choice, a fine choice."_

"_What are you speaking of?" I asked, confused._

"_You have not told her, brother?" Artemis asked, looking Apollo in the eyes._

_Apollo shook his head, "No, not yet. I was awaiting the moment when the need would arise for her."_

"_Aphrodite might just decide to make her yet another of her victims, brother, are you willing to risk that?" Artemis asked._

"_She can withstand anything, Artemis," Apollo answered easily._

_Artemis took a step away from me, "As you say, brother, but remember, she is your only daughter that is still with you. She is the only one that is worthy. Do not let Aphrodite have her way." She then nodded towards me, "I shall be your guardian in battle, my niece, you may know that and breathe easy." She then looked at Ares, "Talk to Hephastus, Ares, see if he will make her a shield to protect her from harm. Some armor would be appropriate as well."_

_Ares nodded, smiling at me, "He would be greatly happy to make her what she needs. I have a feeling he will want to deliver it personally."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. The gods wanted to meet me, of all people. One of the most hated humans, and the gods wished to meet me. I opened my mouth, bowing my head, "I thank you with the bottom of my heat, all of you."_

"_My dear, no need to bow to us!" I looked up as I heard Ares' laughing voice, "You are one of us as we are one of you! You are more than those mortals down there. You have a purpose, they are just there for sport!"_

"_Not every one of them," I mumbled, looking towards the pool, "My friends have a purpose, they will always have a purpose, and when they don't, I shall not have a purpose. It is as simple as that!"_

_Artemis smiled and nodded, "She has you in her, my brother." With those words, she disappeared._

_Ares laughed, "Apollo, she is the right one! What offspring you bear!" Finally with those words, Ares left as well, leaving me standing there, a warm feeling in my heart at the feel of being wanted for once._

_Apollo smiled at me, nodding at the pool, "Would you like to see how your friends are faring in this world that you wish to call home?"_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Darcie sighed as she looked out into the ocean, "Oh, this is turning out to be one fucked up mission, Apollo!"

Dravin blinked at the sun as he came up beside her, "Darcie, will you please go get some sleep?"

Darcie looked at him, smiling, "I am fine, Dravin, it is you that needs the sleep!"

"We are almost in Sparta, Darcie, I will not sleep now." He nodded, "It's crunch time. We need to think of a plan to get Helen to drink that vile in her wine."

Darcie sighed, "Just buy me some time with all of them, and make sure I come back before you do anything stupid!"

"_Me_ do something stupid! _Me_?" Dravin stated, not believing his ears, "Oh, well excuse me, _my princess_, but I think it is the other way around!"

Darcie turned to him, "Dravin, I'm just scared, that is all. I'm sorry."

Dravin smiled at her, "No need to be sorry, we both are. You don't think this scares me? I have never faced something like this. Millions of lives rest in the balance of this war, Darcie, and if we screw up, then our lives and theirs are ruined!"

**!**

Darcie looked at Dravin as they docked in Sparta. Dravin nodded and turned to Hector, who in turn, nodded as well. "Darcie, go, I will make sure that he is held back here."

Darcie quickly put the vile in her pocket of her military outfit and jumped off the boat, quickly running towards the castle. It only took her a couple of seconds to reach the walls, and she smirked as she grabbed a stone and climbed up. "Come on, this has to be harder than this!" She jumped over the wall and into a garden.

She gasped as she heard voices. She quickly ran behind a bush and listened very intently. "But my lady, the princes of Troy shall be here any minute!"

"No, I must go and greet them myself," another voice stated.

Darcie smirked, "Bingo!" She then looked up at the sky, "If you are listening, Apollo, please, do me this one favor. Please let her be holding a glass of wine that she is drinking."

She heard footsteps coming closer, and around the corner came two women. One of which was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She wanted to whoop in joy as she saw that she was holding a glass of wine. Darcie quickly pulled out the vile and popped open the cork. As the woman went by, Darcie quickly poured the vile into her drink, praying that Apollo was right.

"This is all I can do," Darcie mumbled before quickly scaling the wall again. She mumbled into a small microphone, "Dravin, mission accomplished. Helen has been drugged and won't be appearing for a long while!"

"Good, now get your ass back here, Darcie, Paris is starting to ask where you are," Dravin's voice was heard from an earpiece in Darcie's right ear.

Darcie quickly jumped down from the wall, running towards the dock. Fifteen minutes later, she was standing in front of Hector, Paris, and Dravin, smiling innocently. Hector smiled at her, "What have you been doing?"

Darcie shrugged, "I was just looking around, Hector, nothing to be alarmed about!"

As they reached the stairs to enter Menelaos's home, a guard stopped Darcie and Dravin. "Halt! Where do you think you two are going?"

Hector turned around, walking back down to them, "They are with us. You shall let them through."

The guard nodded, "As you say."

Darcie sighed, letting Paris guide her up the stairs, "That was a close one, Dravin, that was a close one!"

**!**

As the four of them sat in the dinning hall with everyone around them, Menelaos stood and smiled, "Ah, princes of Troy, I welcome you into my home!"

"Where is your wife?" Paris asked, causing Darcie to feel a stab of pain at her heart.

"I am sorry to say that one of the maids attending her told me she has fallen ill. She will be sleeping for a while." Menelaos stated, eying Darcie.

Hector cleared his throat, "That is very unfortunate." He nodded at Darcie, "Princess Darcie was so looking forward to seeing her."

Darcie glared at him, kicking him gently under the table. She whispered, "I hate you!"

Dravin chocked on the wine that he was drinking as he heard this. He composed himself, though, and bowed his head to Menelaos, "My lord, my princess is quite tired from our journey."

Menelaos nodded, signaling for one of the servants, "You shall be shown your quarters now."

All four stood as well and followed the servant. Darcie yawned as they reached a row of doors. The servant turned to her, "My lady, this is your room. If you need any assistance, just call."

Darcie shook her head and entered her room, closing the door and quickly moving to the bed, falling on it. She moaned as she closed her eyes, "It worked, Apollo, it was accomplished."

'_You did well, Darcie. You did very well._' Apollo's voice echoed through the room and lulled Darcie into a deep sleep of peace.

**!**

It had been four days since they had entered Sparta, and Menelaos had kept his eyes on Darcie, causing her to shiver every time. She was standing in the dinning hall, readying herself for breakfast when Paris entered the room. He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Ah, Darcie, it is a pleasure to see you this morning!" He nodded, sitting down beside her.

"As it is you, Paris," Darcie smiled. She put her hand on his cheek, "Paris, Menelaos has kept his eyes on me wherever I go. It scares me."

Paris smiled at her, shedding light into her heart, "Do not fear, Darcie, I am here for you." Both looked up as they heard someone clearing their throat. Paris then smiled innocently, "Ah, Dravin, so nice to see you this morning!"

Dravin crossed his arms over his chest, "Yeah, I've heard that one before!" He then looked at Darcie, "You just play your fantasy out, Darcie, for when this ends, we will be back home, taking orders once again."

Darcie frowned at the sound of that, "Are you so sure that Apollo will return us home, Dravin? Are you so sure?"

Dravin growled, "He will return us home, Darcie, I will make sure of it!"

"Dravin, if you haven't noticed, but we are home!" Darcie stated, standing up and clenching her fists, "This time has become our home! I couldn't go back to ours and be the same, not after all of this!"

Dravin turned away from her, silent. He knew the truth; he just didn't want to believe it for himself. He shook his head, "Darcie, I can no longer play this façade!" He looked up towards the heavens, "Apollo, spare me your wrath!"

Darcie nodded as well, looking at Paris with a smile, "Dravin, it is alright, they have known for a while."

Dravin looked shocked, "Why didn't you tell me?" He then growled lightly, "You made me continue to act as your bodyguard! You never told me!"

Darcie grabbed Paris and used him as a shield, "Look, I didn't want anyone else to catch you off-guard! Oh please don't hurt me!" She then raised her voice, "Paris, save me!"

Paris held his hands in front of him, "Dravin, please, you do not want to do this. Listen to reason!"

"I am!" Dravin snarled, clenching his fists, "And it is telling me to pummel Darcie into the ground!"

Dravin froze where he was as Menelaos entered the room. Hector was walking in with him, both laughing about something one had said. Darcie was still holding onto Paris for dear life, oblivious to the whole situation. She smiled as she finally let him go, just a Menelaos and Hector turned towards them, "Paris I love you!" She then hugged him.

Dravin moaned quietly as Menelaos looked pissed and Hector in amazement, "Apollo, please, get me out of here!"

**!**

**I turned from my training with Ares as I heard the plea. Ares yelled in triumph as he thought that I had been distracted. I quickly spun away from him, running towards the pool, "Father, Dravin needs help!"**

**My father laughed, "Zollo, he is fine. Besides, you need to finish your training."**

**I blinked, spinning around and holding up both of my swords at Ares' throat, "You can't sneak up on me, not while I am in the mood to fight!" I looked at my father, a defiant look in my eyes, "Bring him here, now!"**

**Ares backed away from me as Apollo laughed. My father nodded, "As you wish."**

**I smiled as Dravin appeared beside my father's throne, "Dravin!"**

**Dravin's eyes went wide as they looked in my direction, "Zollo, look out!"**

**I didn't move a muscle, "Ares, if you even try it, you will pay in our next round!" I spun around to see Ares holding his sword above his head, ready to swing it down on me. **

**He was frowning, "Apollo, I believe that there is nothing more I can do for her. She is better than I thought she would ever be."**

**I smiled a huge smile at him, "So does that mean a break?" He merely nodded, not saying a word as he lowered his sword and sheathed it. I quickly ran past all of them, over to the horses.**

**Dravin moaned, knowing what was going to happen, "That was not a smart thing to do with her, especially when animals are around!"**

**I kissed one of the horses' nose, "Now what to call you?" I rubbed its neck, smiling, "Hmm, I could call you Infero… or, or Simon!" I turned to Dravin, my smile turning into a smirk.**

**Dravin shook his head, "No, don't you dare say it! That is the stupidest name anyone could call any animal!" Ares and Apollo looked at him, and he pointed at me, "I am begging you, for the horse's sake, don't call it that!"**

**I rubbed my hands together, "What about… Banana!"**

**Dravin threw his hands up into the air, "No! I told you not to call it that! Why the hell are you so interested in that name, huh?"**

**I shrugged, laughing on the inside, but serious on the outside, "I don't know, I just am!" I then sighed, "But I think I like Fabrece…" I nodded at Dravin, "Don't you agree?" I then shook my head, "No, no, that won't do!" I rubbed my chin, "Huh, this is a hard one!"**

"**How long will this take?" Ares asked Dravin.**

**Dravin sighed, "A while."**

**I then glared at Dravin, "You know, I still say Banana is a great name for him!" The horse nudged me, snorting. I then laughed, "I was just joking!" My eyes then lit up, "Ah! I've got it!" I pointed at the horse, "You shall be called… Toyja!" The horse whickered and tossed its head as it pranced around.**

**My father laughed heartily, "It seems he likes the name."**

**Dravin sighed, rolling his eyes, "Can we now get back to the crisis at hand?"**

**I looked at him, "We have a crisis?" I looked at my father, "Why is it I am never told anything? I am always the last one to know it!"**

"**Menelaos is lusting over Darcie, Zollo, that is our problem at hand!" Dravin stated, almost at whit's end.**

**I shook my head, "Hold it, hold it, hold it! You are telling me that Menelaos is falling for Darcie? But he is married, and Helen is supposed to be the most beautiful woman!" I put my head into my hands, "So we are going to have a war nonetheless!"**

**Dravin nodded, "So it seems, Zollo! So it seems!"**

**I looked at my father, "Now what? It seems that all we have done is for nothing!"**

"**Not exactly, Zollo," my father smiled, "this is all working out perfectly. If we tread lightly enough, Achilles won't even enter the war." He nodded at me, "And that is where you are going to enter. When they sail to go to Troy, you shall be on the shore, awaiting them."**

"**There is just one problem with your whole plan," Dravin mumbled, causing all of us to look at him.**

"**Speak," Apollo stated.**

"**You never figured that Paris would fall in love with Darcie and Darcie fall in love with Paris, did you?" He stated, looking Apollo in the eyes.**

**I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing, "No! Not the only woman that could say no to any man on the entire planet!" Dravin shook his head, silently telling me it was so. I gasped, "What has the world of mortals come to if she can fall in love?"**

**Dravin smiled at me, "If you ask me, I think she is getting what she deserves! It has been so long since she has tortured men!" **

**I looked at him, now understanding the whole reason behind his smile, "Dravin, what were you doing when we brought you here?"**

**Dravin looked at me with a weird sense of understanding, "It had just turned dark, why?"**

"**Were you with anyone?" I asked, pacing.**

"**No, I was in my room. I had just left the group, not able to be in the same room as Menelaos without tearing his eyes out!" Dravin stated, his fists clenching at the thought.**

**Ares laughed at the comment, "I like this human, Apollo! I think I shall guard this one especially!"**

**I turned to him, my smile as big as it could be, "You mean it?" At his nod, I let out a howl and grabbed Ares in a hug, "Oh, thank you! This means so much to me!"**

**Dravin smiled, "So, in battle you shall be my guardian?" At Ares nod, once again, he couldn't contain his chuckle, "I am favored by the gods! Oh, this would be something for the boss!"**

**I shook my head, "What do you think I have been trying to tell him for seventeen years?" Before Dravin could open his mouth, I shook my hand, "But right now you need to get back down there." I nodded to my father, "I'm finished now. Put him back where you found him."**

**I watched as Dravin disappeared once again from my life. Ares smiled at me, "You know, Zollo, you will soon have to leave us and return to those mortals."**

"**I know," I answered. I then smiled, "But that is what adventures are all about!"**


End file.
